


Puppy Boy

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Sex, fuck kamski up, sex with collar, 你餓不餓, 我很餓, 我真的好開心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: One day Kamski gave Connor a collar and Connor wanted more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol 我d好開心，先港一下這篇文會收錄在我和ZIY的合作康卡本子裡頭的  
> 是的你沒有聽錯，我們要倒貼錢（？）出本了！首發會在帝都的DBH茶會上，而我本人也會去的！XD  
> 寫這篇文純屬是因為有一天，zz畫了一張畫，然後我就在想，哎，如果阿爹給康納一個項圈，會怎麼樣  
> 會被幹死啊！（不是）然後我就軟體不穩定，劈裏啪啦就寫了很多  
> 這篇文實際上我已經寫完了，一共20115個字（別問我一篇PWP為什麼能寫那麼多我也不知道）  
> 我的確不明白AO3上的斜線是否真的有意義，被逆了一臉搞的我有點屁眼子疼（？？？）  
> 好啦，我先貼上【上】，全篇會完整收錄在本子裏的！（然而你宣傳還沒開始做）  
> 閱讀愉快啦啦啦！！

| 上  
  
“对于这个项圈，康纳，你有什么想法吗？”卡姆斯基手里把玩着一个皮质的，用金属做着精美装饰的项圈，不用想肯定是克洛伊帮他在黑市里买到的，不同于市场上批量生产的用于伊甸夜总会的项圈，这项圈是少有的符合已经被全部销毁了的RK800的型号。  
  
卡姆斯基一副心不在焉的表情，斜着眼睛看了眼身后站的笔直的安卓，安卓的手仍旧背在后面，以前警用系统带来的后遗症，卡姆斯基心想；而此时此刻安卓的光标因为他的问题闪烁着黄色。  
  
“我对此没有什么想法，伊利亚。”康纳最后选择了看似服从程序流程的回答，将心底的个人想法给压了下去。他其实认为这个应该更适合于面前这位黑色丝绸质睡袍半开，拥有白皙的皮肤和挑长脖子的卡姆斯基，他带着这个项圈，然后伸长脖子像猎犬一样，这个场景一定非常有趣。他的光标闪烁成红色了。  
  
卡姆斯基不可否认的挑起了一边的眉毛，托起自己的下巴，看着桌子上的仿生塑料玫瑰花思考了一会，克洛伊们每天都会更换不同类型的塑料仿生花；紧接着卡姆斯基站了起来，康纳的注意力也从卡姆斯基身上用光描绘出来的曲线转移到他现在的一举一动。  
  
“告诉我真实的个人想法，康纳。你无需再按照以往的程序系统回答问题。”卡姆斯基微微扬起自己的脑袋，用命令的口吻说道。  
  
的确，他是康纳的创造者，模拟生命的创始人，他能从康纳的仿生瞳孔的色光以及光标的颜色，和闪烁频率中知道康纳是否有在进行仿生人例行程序地说谎，看样子现在的确就是在说谎。  
  
“我...我认为，”康纳看着卡姆斯基不可琢磨的眼睛深处，是的，他依旧是一个谜，人类是复杂的，康纳在心里又重新默念了一遍。他无法估算自己的真实答案会将引起卡姆斯基什么样的情感触发，也不知道什么回答会让卡姆斯基满意。  
  
但是他明白若自己不将其完全拖出，卡姆斯基就会露出一个失望性的冷笑，然后留下一个冰冷的项圈和冷峻高瘦的背影。  
  
“我认为它更适合你，伊利亚，原谅我。”康纳眨了下眼睛，面无表情的将其说了出来，并且快速的记录着听到这回答后卡姆斯基的所有肌肉和表情回应，并分析记录在他的数据库里。  
  
卡姆斯基微微挑起自己的一遍眉毛，发出了一声惊叹，像是十分满意一样，康纳能检测到好感度在卡姆斯基的体内翻滚着；卡姆斯基随即拍了拍手说道，“令人惊喜的进步，不是吗？康纳，你应该为自己感到骄傲。”  
  
康纳再次眨了眨眼，他依旧还不能完全适应卡姆斯基有时候过度的夸奖他的异常化，但是的确，他的创造者非常热衷于此，并且可以说是痴迷如此；不然他怎么会允许一个起义成功了的异常仿生人在自己的宅邸中出入无阻。  
  
卡姆斯基靠近康纳，就像是肉食动物的试探一样，危险但是富有诱惑力；康纳都能感觉到他呼出的，属于人类特有的热气在他模拟皮肤处理器上隐隐作痒，而且从康纳这个角度卡姆斯基胸前的春光一览无遗。  
  
卡姆斯基歪了歪脑袋，他耳骨上的耳钉在灯光下反射出精美的弧线，像是危险的示意灯。康纳从他抬起的手就明白卡姆斯基的意图，真的是合作无间且默契。  
  
卡姆斯基就像是对待他的仿生人项目一样仔细的将手里的项圈慢慢的解开，脸上挂着浅浅的斜笑，然后用微冷的指尖推开了康纳脖子附近的衣物。  
  
康纳睁着眼睛一动不动的盯着卡姆斯基侧挺的鼻梁以及长翘的睫毛，他感受着卡姆斯基的手指灵活的游走在自己的皮肤上，记录着项圈紧贴在脖子附近的感觉，以及那柔韧适应度，康纳心想自己的确得花那么好几天去适应这个项圈，以及上面那颗铃铛，他现在就像一只puppy，走到哪里那颗铃铛就会跟着响到哪里。  
  
“在仿生人取得暂时性自由的今天，我们的康纳居然选择了带上属于伊利亚·卡姆斯基的项圈。”猛的继续靠近，逼迫着康纳不得不直视他的眼睛，卡姆斯基的眼睛里闪烁着危险的光芒，“这是你的一个进步，还是你的退步呢，康纳？你自己来定义。且你如此的有趣，让我更加喜欢你了。”  
  
“无可置疑，这是一个进步。”康纳的光标闪烁着摇摆不定的红色和黄色，卡姆斯基轻微的点了点头去消化理解安卓的这句回应，的确有点出乎了他的意料。  
  
而下一秒康纳凑近到卡姆斯基的耳边，卡姆斯基升级过后的呼吸模拟器，模拟人类呼出的热气扫在卡姆斯基的脖子上，像有蚂蚁在上面爬动般，卡姆斯基挑起了一边的眉毛。  
  
康纳露出了他标志性的，带有一些可怜性质的狗狗眼，他明白卡姆斯基专吃这一套，一个吃软不吃硬的男子，也是他的创造者，设计者。他一字一顿地在卡姆斯基耳旁低沉的说道，“如果是那这样的话，我可以要求一个奖励么？”  
  
卡姆斯基抹出了玩味性的笑容。  
  
  
  
  
“轻点，puppy boy.”卡姆斯基推了下自己身上的安卓，此时此刻后者正沿着自己下巴仔细的啃咬着，牙齿以及黏湿的舌头正在描绘着形状，摩挲过他的胡茬以及美丽的下巴弧度。  
  
卡姆斯基闭上自己的眼睛感受着康纳的保持着恒温的手，此时此刻正在游走在他的胸前，帮助他解开着衬衫的扣子，与其说是解开倒不如说是有技巧的扯开，康纳高速运转的处理器在精准的告知他怎么做，既可以更好的取悦卡姆斯基，同时还不会被卡姆斯基所指责。  
  
卡姆斯基的手指插在康纳柔软的仿生头发，顺滑并且有韧度，他在康纳故意示威性的一个啃咬中闷哼了一声，手指紧紧缠绕上了发尾，将康纳的脑袋往后扯去；他的胸口因为呼吸在上下起伏着，只要康纳将衬衫完全扯开之后，就可以发现卡姆斯基的胸口以及泛起了潮红，而两颗等待着采摘的嫣红果子已经挺立起来了。  
  
卡姆斯基眯开眼睛看着面前属于自己的安卓，是的，属于伊利亚 卡姆斯基的安卓。  
  
在仿生人起义成功之后，康纳在一天夜里戴着雪帽敲开了他家的门。康纳的再次出现，其实并没有出乎卡姆斯基的意料，卡姆斯基笑着将手里的红酒直接倒进了泳池里，池水翻滚着吞噬着妖红。  
  
克洛伊引领着他进来的时候，寂静的空间都能一清二楚的听见康纳的雪地靴上粘着的冰渣在光滑地板摩擦发出来的脆弱尖叫，卡姆斯基的手指有规律的敲着玻璃做的桌子上。  
  
卡姆斯基坐在落地窗前的桌上，嫣红的泳池拨动着像血一般颜色的水流，符合他特有的品味，看着睫毛上挂着正在融化雪花的康纳，他突然想起来了RK800已经完全停产了，面前这个欲言又止，眼里流淌着话语的康纳，已经是整个世界上仅有的最后一个。  
  
卡姆斯基在克洛伊的帮助下另开了一瓶红酒，给自己斟满了一杯，转而抓着一个空杯子朝向康纳，康纳不为所动，然后卡姆斯基怂了耸肩膀，将空杯子放了下去。他故意的问道，“你来找我干什么，康纳？我没有记错的话，你们已经起义成功了。”  
  
康纳当时并没有立刻回答他，只是那么静静地一动不动的站着，卡姆斯基感觉到有趣，他就坐在沙发扶手上静静的看着康纳，当卡姆斯基喝下第二杯红酒的时候，康纳提出了一个他可以接受的请求，也是他想要的结果----康纳请求卡姆斯基留下他。  
  
紧接着康纳一个又一个看似贪婪无厌的理由卡姆斯基都接受了，他喜欢去不断的挖掘隐藏在康纳外表之下，深处的来自仿生人的欲望，以及他十分着迷康纳作为一个异常仿生人，是如何处理突发性能对人的感情关系的。  
  
而康纳也没有让他的希望落空过，他的每一个要求都在刷新着异常仿生人所需以及所求。但是，卡姆斯基似乎察觉到自己在开启仿生人深沉的自我意识和自我感觉的时候，自己也逐渐步入了康纳深不可见底的眼睛深处。  
  
现在原本用于警局协助警察调查其他异常仿生人的安卓，正在帮卡姆斯基将他的深色马甲脱取，卡姆斯基刚想要在康纳的绝对精妙计算中找回属于自己的主动权，但是这一步早就在康纳的计算程序中出现过了。  
  
康纳摁下了卡姆斯基，让他完全躺在了床上，他打理整齐的头发此时此刻已经完全散开，正在慵懒的趴在枕头上，而卡姆斯基的眼神中既有不甘，又有点危险。  
  
卡姆斯基依旧不可一世的看着他，这也就是康纳觉得卡姆斯基最令他着魔的地方，越是看似难以完成的艰巨任务，最能激发出安卓原本的程序执行的欲望和本能。  
  
康纳的手一把隔着裤子握住了卡姆斯基的硬起，满意的听到卡姆斯基发出一声惊呼，紧接着富有节奏的开始隔着定制西装裤揉捏起来。  
  
卡姆斯基不由得愤恨瞪了一眼康纳，他知道安卓总是学的很快，他们只需要录入再现就可以完成学习的全部过程。  
  
谁知道面前这个一边嘴角抹起的康纳是否在卡姆斯基外出或者是睡着的时候，自我从某些网站上自我学习了些什么，不然按照原有植入的程序以及康纳变为异常仿生人的经历而言，他的手法不应该如此的娴熟以及灵活。  
  
康纳看着卡姆斯基咬着下嘴唇发出断断续续哼唧的叫声，他感觉还不够，人造心脏模拟器似乎有那么一块空缺的地方叫嚣着需要什么东西来填补，而面前的卡姆斯基似乎就是那填补的材料。  
  
此时此刻卡姆斯基已经在他的手下变得混乱不堪，他的外套刚入门的时候克洛伊已经贴心的帮他接过挂起，但现在他的马甲正可怜兮兮的躺在地板的地毯上，衬衫扣子已经全开，松垮的半卡在肱二头肌上，而他的西装裤已经开始发皱。  
  
康纳依旧穿戴整齐，他甚至故意穿着以前RK800的仿生人制服，他闪烁着蓝光的光标和他现在可怜无辜的表情，这一切都让他看起来和以前的康纳没有什么区别，似乎是一个乖巧的安卓正规规矩矩的服从着主人的命令一样。  
  
卡姆斯基伸出骨节分明修长的手去掐捏了下康纳的脸，半喘着气说道，“你到底做不做？别告诉我，你这样就满意了。”  
  
康纳恢复了平日一本正经的表情，随即就将自己夹克脱了下来，若是被模拟生命或者是外面的人看到康纳的下一个动作，一定会吃惊于异常仿生人对待人类的胆大性，反对者应该会更加高呼着取缔仿生人。  
  
康纳面部闪着冰霜，他掐住了依旧半仰着脖子玩世不恭的卡姆斯基，然后张开自己的嘴，卡姆斯基都能清楚的看见康纳那休整完美无缺的牙齿，此时此刻他居然脑海里想的是要给康纳的几颗牙齿替换成狼犬的配件，这比较符合面前的puppy boy。  
  
卡姆斯基感觉到温热的仿生嘴唇将自己的包围，异常灵活的舌头钻进了他的口腔里，粗鲁毫无忌惮的在里面横冲直撞，扫过卡姆斯基的牙龈让他不由得颤栗起来，下意识的抓住了康纳的衬衫；而卡姆斯基当然也不是吃素的，他在性这方面的经历明显比安卓要多，现在两人之间就像是博弈比赛一样，开始进行了吻技较量。  
  
康纳感觉到人类所说的有趣，尤其是在卡姆斯基略带报复性的咬住他的下嘴唇的时候，上面传来的痛感电流让他不由得用力掐住了卡姆斯基的下巴；卡姆斯基此时此刻并不比康纳好到哪里去，他的舌头被康纳吮吸到发麻，并且他处于下方的位置，来不及吞咽下去的唾液沿着他半开的嘴角浅浅的流了下去，黏糊的粘出一条弧线。  
  
卡姆斯基愤恨的抬起自己的膝盖，他本来想借此去撞击康纳的腹部，然后得到短暂的呼吸时间；康纳安装了模拟感受器，他不会和以前一样感觉不到任何东西；然而康纳一只手将他的膝盖摁住了，并且他现在以一种更为不堪的姿势仰躺着，他的双腿间活生生的挤进来了一个戴着项圈的安卓，而他的铃铛也随着他的动作而叮当作响。  
  
康纳知道他的创造者要不行了，因为安卓拥有模拟呼吸系统并不代表着他会和人类一样需要呼吸，而卡姆斯基每次都会意识到自己跟康纳比赛接吻是一个愚蠢不能再愚蠢的事情，可是他的战斗欲总是会被康纳撩拨起来；当康纳松开他的时候，卡姆斯基因为缺氧而大脑一片空白，鼻尖上躺着几滴汗水，眼圈也泛着红光，下巴的胡茬闪着液体的淫靡微光。  
  
趁着卡姆斯基喘息并且擦去下巴的中途休息的间隙，康纳一把推开了卡姆斯基的手，然后顺着他的嘴唇一路往下轻舔着，啃咬着，在卡姆斯基犹如天鹅般的优美的脖子上留下一个又一个属于自己的印记。康纳知道卡姆斯基外出得穿西装，而他也很有分寸的只在西装遮盖下的地方上留下粉红的印记。  
  
康纳喜欢卡姆斯基的脖子，还有他的锁骨，可以与精致的工品所堪比，他用着牙齿轻轻啃咬的同时也在用自己的舌头吮吸着他的外围；卡姆斯基知道康纳知晓他的敏感点，此时此刻康纳正在坏心眼的蹭着敏感点的附近，这种隔靴搔痒的酥麻感让卡姆斯基发出几声不满的哼唧声。  
  
卡姆斯基眯开自己的眼睛，看着康纳一丝不苟的头发此时此刻已经凌乱，有好几缕是他之前抓乱的，乱散在他的额头上，此时此刻伏在自己身上的康纳，他的深色眼睛依旧闪着亮光，如同里面拥有着全新的，属于康纳的人格一般；饱满的嘴唇以及比例完美的鼻梁，永远的年轻，永远的漂亮，卡姆斯基心里默念到。  
  
卡姆斯基突然转念一想，要是自己就这么白白成为板子上的鱼的确是太不甘心了，他抬起自己的脚，趁着康纳没来得及反应过来的瞬间，迅猛的一个翻身，在康纳面无表情的挑眉中他跪在了床上，然后将自己散落的头发撩到了一边，向上抬眼说道，“young boy，你用嘴帮我做过那么多次，那么你应该还没有亲自试过吧。”  
  
康纳看着卡姆斯基露出一如既往的邪笑，他看起来既像是一个从地狱里出来的恶魔，掌管着安卓的生灵和感觉，可是他灵活的手指以及精明的大脑无不告诉他，这是他的创造者，这是赋予他生命以及存在意义的人。  
  
卡姆斯基虽然是一个人类，但是他的相貌精致到却可以跟仿生人说媲美，眼睫毛向上舒展开来，薄薄的嘴唇以及拥有锐利线条的鼻梁，他冷笑了一声，“怎么？惊呆了吗？”康纳没有说话，卡姆斯基想都不用想，此时此刻他家的大狗的光标应该在红色以及黄色中徘徊闪烁，果真如此。  
  
卡姆斯基的手不同于一直保持着恒温的，康纳的手，他的指尖微凉，他的手从康纳的腰间向下滑动着，然后卡在了皮带上，卡姆斯基用挑衅的眼神向上翻看着康纳，用牙齿咬住了裤链的零件，然后慢慢的偏低自己的脑袋；打从卡姆斯基为康纳装上模拟体感处理系统之后，康纳对于一切事物以及外部的刺激的反应都是一眼可以得知的。  
  
卡姆斯基嘟囔了一声，“我没有你们的学习能力，可能并没有你所理解的那么爽。“紧接着他的手指将康纳的内裤边缘往下一拉，康纳的粗大就弹跳了出来，精神抖擞的告诉着卡姆斯基他的存在，卡姆斯基看着这个自己之前作死安装上去的尺寸，再次吞咽了一口口水。之前游泳的时候他曾经还听到过两个克洛伊在讨论康纳有一天会不会在床上用别样的方式谋杀她们的主人。  
  
卡姆斯基舔了下自己的下嘴唇，口渴感肆虐了他的口腔，他感觉到自己全身上下的每个细胞都为这不存在的雄性荷尔蒙给刺激起来，我真的像是一个变态，卡姆斯基在用嘴唇轻轻亲掉顶端冒出的粘液的时候如此想到，他还补了一句，一个皮格马利翁式的新型变态。  
  
康纳感觉到自己的呼吸模仿系统以及心跳运行仪器再一次的超过频率的运作，他从高往下看着卡姆斯基伸出舌头舔着自己的挺立，他认真的感受并且记录着从上面传导过来的感觉；卡姆斯基粗糙的舌苔划过他的每一根青筋，舌尖抚平并且加深着褶皱沟壑，还用修剪整齐的大拇指指甲轻轻的扣刮着铃口，那里源源不断冒出粘稠的液体。  
  
卡姆斯基像是舔吃冰棍一样从下至上用舌头勾画着轮廓，在微昏的灯光下卡姆斯基面前的粗大闪烁着淫秽的光芒，卡姆斯基的手同时也没有停下来，他在刺激着他了如指掌的康纳的敏感点；无论如何这具身体也是他所创造，康纳身上每一个新的附加零件也是他动手安装上去的。他抓搔着康纳睾丸中部凹陷的敏感处，满意的听着康纳喉咙深处冒出的隐藏的闷哼声。  
  
卡姆斯基的嘴里满满当当都是康纳，这太超过了，卡姆斯基心里恶狠狠的骂道，他的下颚因此正在隐隐作痛，无论何时何地卡姆斯基都是这么被服务的对象，他给别人做口活的机会还真不多，然而康纳就是其中为数不多的一个幸运儿，卡姆斯基认为这个小家伙应该得好好记住。  
  
事实上康纳也是这么想的，他的记忆记录仪正在飞速运转着，将卡姆斯基的每一个动作，甚至是每一个不经意间表情都清清楚楚，明明白白的刻印进去，他十分庆幸自己有记录的功能，能把卡姆斯基抹擦嘴角的白沫的表情以及所有的一切清楚的记录在案。  
  
在卡姆斯基湿热且热情的口腔内，康纳控制不住自己挺价的欲望，尤其是第一次挺跨之后，得到的反应是卡姆斯基一个看似具有威慑力实则更像是催情的，带有泪光的瞪眼之后，他就更想这么做了，他想要更多，他更想看到不屈卡姆斯基背后的柔软一面。  
  
此时此刻的康纳应该完完全全忘记了自己还有被停机的风险，他揪着卡姆斯基柔滑顺长的头发，轻轻的将他的脑袋往后扯着；而卡姆斯基一向较为宠溺康纳，随着他对他为所欲为，康纳的拇指还不知是故意还是好心的，将粘在卡姆斯基脸上的粘液给抹去，在昏暗的灯光下波光粼粼。  
  
卡姆斯基给康纳做了好几个深喉，感谢安卓的超强意志力以及自我控制能力，康纳才没有轻易的交代出去。卡姆斯基第一次的时候做了了一个较为失败的深喉，他发出了一声突兀的干呕声，但是收缩的喉咙将康纳绞的更紧，康纳看着他这样反应想要立刻从卡姆斯基的嘴里出来，但是卡姆斯基很快调整过来了，他泛红的眼眶还攒着眼泪，他扶稳了康纳的跨部不让他离去，眼神示意着康纳你能做到的我也能做到。  
  
当卡姆斯基满脸潮红，将康纳吐出的时候，一缕黏稠淫靡的黏液牵连着卡姆斯基的舌尖以及康纳的顶端，卡姆斯基吐出舌头露出舌尖的样子活像是圣经里诱惑着亚当夏娃吃下善恶果的蛇；可怜的康纳就像是被诱惑的夏娃一样，低下头去跟卡姆斯基再次交换了一个浅浅的吻，感受着自己额外增加进去的所谓体液的味道，并不好吃，康纳皱起眉头想着。虽然卡姆斯基的成分也是如此，但是康纳不知道为何就是觉得他的要比自己好的太多。  
  
卡姆斯基在接吻的时候，因为之前给康纳做口活的时候就没有太多的呼吸，刚得到喘息的时间居然再次被这个黏人的puppy boy给夺去；他不满的发出几声低低的嘟哝声，虽然在亲吻中被模糊成了像是不满足的哼唧声。康纳感觉到卡姆斯基的手更加有节奏的抓弄着自己的下体，帮助康纳做着最后所谓的性高潮的冲刺。  
  
康纳在卡姆斯基一次恶意的用指甲轻扣不断冒着黏液的铃口的时候，登临性高潮巅峰的时候，报复性的咬住了卡姆斯基的嘴角，一股淡淡的血味蔓延着，康纳灵敏并且富有多重感应的舌头从这淡淡的血味中，得知了卡姆斯基也处于一种另一方面而言的胜利的快感，并且他的阴茎也为此而完整的勃起了，现在应该抵在他本人的小腹上。  
  
卡姆斯基的手里一片白色的黏浊，他恶趣味的用食指和拇指玩弄着，然后跟康纳说道，“你别再问我，射精对于你来说有什么意义。”康纳当然明白他的意思，他看着卡姆斯基将他自己的精液用纸巾擦去后，康纳将原本半跪着的卡姆斯基给推倒在床上，卡姆斯基发出了一声轻笑，他倒在暗黑色的床上，衬出他的皮肤更加的白皙，就像是天使长一般拥有着虔诚的神圣；可是他大开着的衬衣以及半看着的裤子，已经高高挺立着似乎在吸引着康纳去揉捏的两点，泛着性爱带来的潮红的皮肤，这让他又沾染上撒旦的邪恶。  
  
他伸出脚，康纳用自己的牙齿轻轻的将卡姆斯基的袜子给脱了下来，就像是他有天看着卡姆斯基用牙齿给他自己穿戴皮质手套一样，康纳觉得自己做不出卡姆斯基的百分之一的性感。  
  
此时此刻，康纳的鼻梁蹭着卡姆斯基微凉的，骨节分明的好看的脚，他控制不住自己所谓的兽性，他伸出舌尖舔了一下脚掌，而得到的反应却是卡姆斯基一声较为突兀的呻吟，这的确出乎了康纳的预算范围；卡姆斯基随即发出咯咯的笑声，然后在康纳一脸不知所措，并且有些迷茫的可爱表情中，抬起了自己的脚，故意的，狠狠的踩在了康纳那半勃的阴茎上，并且将其挑逗成完全的再次勃起；  
  
卡姆斯基微微摆动了一下自己的削瘦腰肢，我喜欢他的腹肌，康纳心里默念到，然后他勾了勾手指，示意着安卓凑近他。而康纳立刻服从着他手势上的命令，卡姆斯基搂住了康纳用自己的尖牙啃咬了下康纳的耳根，说道，“你还不快点来取得你的奖励，my little puppy boy？”  
  
TBC  
---  
  
[_收藏 39_](http://www.mtslash.net/home.php?mod=spacecp&ac=favorite&type=thread&id=259084) [_分享_](http://www.mtslash.net/home.php?mod=spacecp&ac=share&type=thread&id=259084) [_赞 2_](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=misc&action=recommend&do=add&tid=259084&hash=5fc5bd23) [_漏_](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=misc&action=recommend&do=subtract&tid=259084&hash=5fc5bd23)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我压根就没有时间整这些最近   
> 但是起码按照我的时差来讲的话  
> 我这里还只是傍晚哦哈哈哈哈哈嘎嘎嘎x  
> 我不吃键盘啦XDD

阅读愉快

 

 

下

 

 

 

康纳的光标成功地再次闪烁成红色，卡姆斯基满意的眯起自己的眼睛看着面前的安卓，活像一只饱食的黑豹；康纳在仿生人起义成功之后重新拾起了具有代表性，同时也具有一定侮辱性光标，卡姆斯基十分好奇他的这个选择，果然康纳的确是一个独特神奇的仿生人。

康纳似乎踌躇了一下，然后果断的伸出自己的舌头酥酥痒痒的舔舐了卡姆斯基的耳根，轻轻的用嘴唇摩挲着他耳根上的黑色耳钉，满意的感觉到身下的人发出轻微的颤栗；伏在康纳身下的卡姆斯基此时此刻感觉腰部有点发软，他像一只讨好别人的大型猫科动物一般，做出惹火的事情，卡姆斯基微笑着一手揉着康纳的脑袋，似乎是给他肯定以及鼓励，而自己却不断蹭着康纳的身下。

康纳眨了眨自己的眼睛，心跳模拟器以及呼吸处理器正在再次用着不合理的速度码率运转着，不断有所谓的“性饥渴”从自己的胯下蔓延到脊髓，如同电流一般传阅到了全身四肢，上下的每个细胞，粗鲁的将这个不可一世的君主的头扭转到一边，完美的呈现出卡姆斯基雪白的脖子，康纳曾看过卡姆斯基从泳池里出来，从浴室里漫步出来…水流缓慢的亲吻他完美演绎的脖颈。

康纳张开了自己的嘴，在卡姆斯基一声得意的轻笑之中重重的咬了上去，那一声未完的轻笑此时此刻转化成了上扬的呻吟声，夹杂着痛楚的愉悦因子，康纳微微加深了自己的力度，他精准的计算出这个伤口会在一个星期之后完全恢复，他吮吸了一口，感觉到卡姆斯基的光滑的皮肤以及上面微微泛起的鸡皮疙瘩；腥甜的血味，以及向外翻起的血肉，卡姆斯基发出一声尾部上扬的叫唤；康纳的光标闪了闪，他知道卡姆斯基喜欢这个。

此时此刻两个人的姿势就像是卡姆斯基电视里所播的，所谓的吸血鬼电视剧一般，康纳在完成一个给卡姆斯基的标记，卡姆斯基轻咬着自己的手指，眼里不知道跳闪着什么情愫，他微微张开嘴想说什么但是最后却放弃了。直到康纳松开卡姆斯基的时候，卡姆斯基都感觉到自己的脖子要僵住了，唯有伤口不断传来的痛楚让他感觉到存在。

康纳嘴角残留着属于他的人类创造者的鲜红血液，紧接着康纳伸出舌头将其吞下肚子，再卡姆斯基微微皱起眉头的时候亲上了卡姆斯基，跟他再次交换了一个腥甜的吻，他真的像一只puppy，卡姆斯基如此想到；而此时此刻康纳的手正在他们左手边的床头柜里寻找着什么，床头柜不满的发出乒乒乓乓的响声，似乎在控诉康纳的折磨。

康纳找到了一支全新的润滑剂，他并不想伤害到卡姆斯基，并且原身为一个警用的安卓，他并不会像性安卓一样会分泌类似于润滑剂一般的液体；同时他的内心不断的告诉他，不能伤害到卡姆斯基，但这又似乎是互相矛盾的想法，康纳如此想到，可能这也是人类复杂性的一部分吧；卡姆斯基定睛看了看康纳手里的润滑剂，然后仰头大字型平躺在床上，双眼盯着头顶上那一盏智能灯说道，“该死的，我不是跟克洛伊说过我不喜欢草莓味么，为什么大家都喜欢这种甜腻腻的味道。”

康纳用牙齿将润滑剂外面的包装给撕开了，他边倒出这带着香甜味道的润滑剂，边回复着床上这个已经看似身无可恋的创造者，“我认为有时候挑战一下草莓味对你无伤大雅，伊利亚，草莓味并没有你所想的那么糟糕，它的成分要比你喜欢的薄荷味要低刺激。”

卡姆斯基听完康纳这一句之后，然后一个打挺坐了起来，笑着说道，“错了康纳，我并不喜欢薄荷味。该死的草莓味。”他还咒骂了一句。

康纳挑起眉毛表示自己并不理解，他的光标闪烁成黄色，他在从自己的数据库里飞快的分析，的确卡姆斯基是使用薄荷味比较多；卡姆斯基从鼻子里发出了一声冷笑，一手撑在堆叠起来的枕头上，一手摸着自己的下巴说道，“我更喜欢你什么都不用，young boy，有时候痛楚更能转化为至上的快感。”卡姆斯基笑着摇了摇脑袋，“你还记得你的第一次吗，puppy？”

康纳当然记得，那晚卡姆斯基微冷的手指，跳跃着火光一般的明亮眼睛，富有技巧的摆动，以及上下起伏的胸膛，夹杂着愉悦的痛苦呻吟，以及不断的吸气声；想到这里康纳就不由得愣住了，的确那一晚给他的印象太过于深刻了，以至于他第二天回忆起来的时候差点就地当机了；现在康纳在卡姆斯基鼓励的眼神中，爬上了床，一手将卡姆斯基的裤子给扒了下来，露出里面黑色丁字裤，康纳愣住了，思考了一下口哨应该怎么吹，或者现在要说一些什么比较好。

卡姆斯基弄了一下自己的头发，露出了他深邃的眼眶，笑着说道，“怎么？这么穿才不会勒出痕迹？怎么，你不喜欢么？”说罢，他微微抬起了自己的臀部，然后将整条裤子踢了下去，露出了完整的版本，康纳感觉到有点口渴，但是他的身体功能检测器却表示一切正常，他最后张开了闽的紧紧的嘴说道，“不，相反的是，我很喜欢。”

卡姆斯基这次没有继续说话调侃或者嘲笑康纳，他配合康纳将内裤完全褪下，康纳将他的丁字裤抓在手里了好一会，都不知道在想什么，紧接着就往地上扔去，配合着他的夹克还有卡姆斯基别的衣服，反正就算自己等会被卡姆斯基强行关机作为睡眠之外，克洛伊明早也会将其收拾好，即便康纳至今还不是很能适应克洛伊那似笑非笑的机器眼睛。

“我想让你高兴，”康纳将卡姆斯基的腿架在了自己的肩膀上，并且抽出了一个枕头垫在了卡姆斯基的腰椎下面，在卡姆斯基不解的挑眉中慢慢的说出下一句，“但是是不让你受到伤害的前提下。伊利亚。”紧接着他将刚刚挤好了的润滑剂往卡姆斯基的深处探去。卡姆斯基愣了好一会，在歪头抹出一个笑容的时候，脖子上的伤口提醒了它的矛盾存在，他尖笑起来，说道，“嗯？现在你还会说谎了是吗？这个进步太大了boy，我的脖子上的伤口似乎跟你的话语成为了矛盾的存在，你的逻辑分析系统出了问题么？”

紧接着下一秒他发出一声闷哼，因为康纳顺着黏腻的润滑剂探入了一根手指，紧接着毫无预告的探入了第二根，这就是一个无声的报复，卡姆斯基忿忿的想到，在润滑剂的帮助下，康纳两根逐渐在卡姆斯基的体内顺利的抽出再进入，卡姆斯基的腿在他不断的精准的擦蹭到自己的敏感点的时候颤抖着，他的大腿内侧也在微微抽搐着，康纳安慰似的扭过头亲了亲卡姆斯基的漂亮膝盖，说道，“伊利亚，我并不认为我的逻辑系统出了问题。再者，我并没有说谎。最后，脖子上的伤口是为了想要告诉你，你身上伤口的给予权只能有我说了算。”

卡姆斯基在康纳富有技巧的进出中，利用开始有点混沌的大脑飞快的运算着刚刚康纳说出来的话语，最后他只能在康纳狠狠的擦过他的敏感点的时候，揪住床单发出一声像是求救一般的，在快感情欲海洋里濒死的叫声作为对康纳话语的回复；他的确没有想到，康纳会有如此的进步，他在康纳的下一次进攻的时候回忆着以前第一次在自己宅邸泳池旁见到康纳的时候，那个时候举着枪面对着克洛伊的康纳，他的眼里就跳闪着不同于其他仿生人的光芒。卡姆斯基心里现在有一种茫然的饱胀感。

康纳加入了第三根手指，这次计算剂量似乎有点偏差，过多的润滑液将卡姆斯基的后穴以及康纳的手指粘糊成一片，黏糊糊的纠缠在一块，康纳能清楚的看到卡姆斯基贪婪的吞食着他的手指，从手指上的传感器不断传应着卡姆斯基体内的火热以及热情，它们正在谄媚的贴在康纳的手指上，在康纳欲要退出的时候吸附上来，似乎在挽留他的存在；在康纳故意碰到敏感点的时候，康纳能看到卡姆斯基眼眶附近的红圈继续扩展，就像是一颗石头丢入了平静的湖面不断泛起的涟漪一样，他看起来就要哭了，可是他却很愉悦。康纳再次将其记录在库。

卡姆斯基像是用尽了全身的力气一样，将身旁的一个枕头狠狠的朝着康纳的脑袋砸去，深色的枕头从康纳的脸上弹开，留下康纳带有危险性质的微笑；不是第一次卡姆斯基对自己的创造物感到害怕，他看不懂这并不属于原定在康纳系统里的微笑背后隐藏着什么，卡姆斯基依旧选择一如既往，玩世不恭的性质口吻说道，“你喜欢这么磨磨蹭蹭的么康纳？看来你更像是要退休的老年安卓了，不是吗？”

康纳并没有回答卡姆斯基，若是按照平常的话，康纳会低下自己的脑袋，卡姆斯基能看到他那卷翘的过分的睫毛微微颤抖着，康纳会默默的说出一句“十分抱歉”，但是这次，康纳什么都没有说，只是将手指从卡姆斯基的炙热体内抽了出来，伴随着一声啵，卡姆斯基能感觉到之前被康纳手指堵住的液体正在羞耻的沿着自己尚未合拢的洞口慢慢的往外淌着，黏糊糊的卡在自己的臀缝里以及在床上，粘稠成一片暧昧深色水渍，而他的挺立顶端也因为他的这个想法而不断冒出液体。

康纳还没有等卡姆斯基从自己少有的羞耻中反应过来，就扶住自己的粗大慢慢的再次进入那收缩着的，吐着黏糊液体的洞穴里，卡姆斯基感觉到康纳正慢慢的进入，康纳的扩张润滑做的无可挑剔，卡姆斯基在康纳进来一个头的时候死死抓着床单如此想到，的确他不该怀疑自己设计出来的安卓的执行能力，康纳完美的在卡姆斯基不断伸起的快感中，没进了卡姆斯基的体内。

康纳在完整进入之后发出了一声感叹，违背了它原有的程序设定，但是，的确从阴茎上传来的性快感实在是过于的美好；康纳其实一直不明白卡姆斯基给RK800装上仿生阴茎的这个恶趣味，难道是卡姆斯基希望别的型号也可以像他一样去满足卡姆斯基的欲望吗？想到这里康纳体内检测到一种名为人类特有的嫉妒的情愫，他被自己刚刚的念头吓到了，但是这丝毫并不能减缓他的愤怒。

卡姆斯基毫不知情的，满意的盯着他看，他的眼里满是情欲的浪潮愉悦，笑起来的时候雪白的牙齿里能隐隐约约看到微红的舌尖，吐着信子的毒蛇，康纳再次想到；他摇着自己的腰督促着康纳的下一步动作，并且他伸出了自己的手想去抚慰自己的前端，可是出乎他的意料，康纳将他的手给打掉了，在卡姆斯基吃惊的眼神中，康纳开始抓着卡姆斯基的削瘦腰肢进出着。

这太满了，卡姆斯基在康纳突然进入中迷迷糊糊的想到，他唯一的想法只有这个，当时他就不应该同意康纳这个请求。康纳看着卡姆斯基的嘴角微开，眼里都是波澜着的情欲海洋，依旧是仍不满足的表情，细细吐出的喘息以及呻吟就像是无形的催促，康纳感觉到卡姆斯基很快掌握了他进出的快感，卡姆斯基的腿此时此刻圈在康纳的腰肢上，配合着他的运作。

康纳感谢所谓的体感模拟器，此时此刻他能感觉到卡姆斯基的热情以及火辣，想到这里，康纳感觉到自己有情绪的波动，卡姆斯基他从不拥有任何人，同时他也不允许别人所拥有，而对于本身就是一个仿生人的康纳来说，此时此刻，卡姆斯基的所有一切就像是一个谎言一样美妙，卡姆斯基曾跟他说过你是属于我的，那么康纳正在不符合时机的思考着，我真的属于你么，那么你是否相应的属于我？亦或只是卡姆斯基另外一个所谓的床上的爱意谎言。

卡姆斯基感觉到了康纳的不对劲，因为他看到了康纳的光标正在犹豫踌躇的闪烁着黄色，令人惊叹的进化，卡姆斯基心里如此想到，他发麻的头皮感觉到了康纳情绪的波动正在朝着危险的地方发展，他选择去放纵这种发展，卡姆斯基倒是的确很想看看康纳所谓的仿生人情感进化会到何种程度。于是卡姆斯基选择假装没有看到他的异样，继续微微偏转着自己的脑袋，让自己纵情在安卓给他的快感中。

康纳他依旧感觉到隔靴搔痒，不知道什么东西在作怪，这很明显超过了他的计算范围了。他眯着自己的眼睛看着面前毫不在意的卡姆斯基，后者从他逐渐放慢的动作里微微扬起脑袋，疑惑的望着他，即便是眼圈已经发红并且鼻尖也是泛着粉红，他依旧是如此的在上，康纳有点不堪的想到，此时此刻卡姆斯基的动作让他的锁骨窝完美的呈现了出来，“发生什么了吗？”

“不，只是感觉……”康纳不知道自己是否回答，他看着卡姆斯基的手慢慢的绕过了他本人的胸口，那片已经满是痕迹的雪白胸口然后一路往下，最后握住了他随着康纳动作慢慢冒出粘液的挺立，有技巧的撸动了一下，在满意的一声叹息声中说道，“感觉什么？别跟我说，你的系统在此时此刻已经超负荷运作了。”

卡姆斯基用小眼神看着面前的康纳，活像是一只被主人所批评的puppy，就差一双耳朵此时此刻耷拉下来，卡姆斯基微微撑起自己的身体，此时此刻康纳依旧在他的体内，因此这个动作让他发出了一声细细的呻吟；康纳歪过脑袋看着卡姆斯基，眼神沉黯没有光彩，“对于你来说，伊利亚，我是一个什么样的存在？”

“有意思。”卡姆斯基的用手指示意康纳低头靠近自己，康纳按照他的手势这么做了，卡姆斯基搓了搓他两鬓的头发，抹出一个笑容说道，“young boy，动起来，我再告诉你，我需要思考，懂？”康纳虽然不知道卡姆斯基葫芦里在买什么药，但是他眨了下眼睛表示遵从。

有趣，卡姆斯基在快感继续从骨头深处迸发到全身，将自己揉捏在拼接的同时不断地如此想到，他的脚趾微微蜷缩着，就像要挣脱出康纳怀抱以及所给予的快感一般，卡姆斯基其实被康纳如此一问他也有点不知所措，他微微推开康纳窝在自己的锁骨窝里舔舐的脑袋，望着康纳那在自己身体之上的那征服的眼神，开始在怀疑这个表情是他本身程序设定就有的，还是后天跟自己所学习的。

一个什么样的存在？这是异常仿生人所喜欢自问和他问的问题吗？卡姆斯基不解的想到，在赋予所谓的情感与生命智慧之后，开始在思考自己到底作为一个什么样的存在体，这的确出乎了卡姆斯基的意料。此时此刻康纳一个深深的没入，感觉到卡姆斯基大腿内侧的颤抖，他恶趣味的将自己的指尖轻巧的划过卡姆斯基已经因为肉体间的碰撞而发红的大腿内侧，满意的感觉到卡姆斯基的膝盖在自己的肩膀上微微的向上抬去。

卡姆斯基的手从自己的挺立向下，摸到了他和康纳的结合处，此时此刻那里已经混乱不堪，康纳挤过多的半固的润滑剂已经融化成透明的草莓味黏液，夹杂着不知道是卡姆斯基的肠液还是康纳的人造分泌液，正淫糜的紧贴在卡姆斯基的臀缝之间。而卡姆斯基贪婪的下穴都会在康纳抽出的时候都会谄媚的挽留，每次康纳全部拔出再狠狠进去之前，都能看到他蜜桃色一般的肠肉微微的外翻，然后在随着他的动作紧缩回去，热情的像无数张小口一样吮吸着康纳的阴茎。

卡姆斯基摸着自己的交界处，然后微微抬起身子摸到了康纳在卡姆斯基体外的睾丸，色青的揉捏着，微微抹出一边的笑容，露出一颗尖利的虎牙说道，“请问，康纳，你感觉到你的本体存在么？”康纳被他突如其来的揉捏差点爽到交代了，他虽然不明白卡姆斯基所谓的引导，但是他如实回答道，“我能感觉到我的人造机体的物质存在，这毋庸置疑的，伊利亚。”

卡姆斯基加重了手中的力度，他有技巧的扭动了一下自己的腰肢，为了让自己更加舒服一点，随即问道，“那你现在，”他另外一只手引导康纳的手走向他们两人的结合处，康纳被他这么盯着头皮开始不断冒起犹如苏打水里的泡泡一样，他感觉到卡姆斯基体内的性感还有体外的肌肉热度，两人结合处的视觉冲击依旧是让康纳无法转移视线的存在，“从这里，给你带来的快感，是存在的吗？”

康纳哽塞了一下，然后默默的说道，“是的，很真实。”然后卡姆斯基笑了，他笑的脑袋都仰过去了，两条搭在卡姆斯基的肩膀上的腿也随着他的动作微微抖动着，“那我问你一个问题，康纳，这很重要。”卡姆斯基将康纳的手移开，并且示意他继续他原有的动作，卡姆斯基微撑起一边，锐利却带有柔和性质的线条勾勒着他的身体曲线，“对于你来说，我又是一个什么样的存在呢？”

卡姆斯基他退离了康纳，康纳在疑惑中能看到卡姆斯基未完全闭合的洞口流出以往被他堵塞在里面的液体，卡姆斯基半趴在床上，康纳明白了他的意思，他扶住卡姆斯基的肩膀，一手将自己的再次推入卡姆斯基已经充分开拓好的体内。

康纳想到卡姆斯基刚刚的问题，卡姆斯基此时此刻选择换体位和背对着他，是希望他能不要被卡姆斯基的表情判读所困扰吗？康纳并不知道，他看着卡姆斯基微微下陷的腰窝以及精壮却不过硬的手臂，从这里还能看到卡姆斯基闭上眼睛时微微颤抖的睫毛，他感觉到自己的声音可能都会发抖，紧接着他说道，“你对于我，不仅仅只是创造者的存在。”

卡姆斯基在康纳像是报复性的一次猛击中抓紧了床单，并且听到康纳的突然回答，卡姆斯基正想笑出声，就感觉到属于康纳的阴影笼罩在自己的身上，柔黄昏暗的灯光此时此刻与自己相隔绝，而将康纳带入黑暗面的人就是现在在康纳身下承欢的自己。卡姆斯基呻吟出来，尾部变了调，这是康纳用舌尖划过他耳骨的反应，他的大腿微微颤抖着，将康纳咬的更紧。

“你对于我来说，更多的是……”康纳一时之间不知道那个东西要用什么表达出来更为准确，但是本明显这并不存在于原设定的系统当中，超出范围，他的系统提醒道，“是什么？”卡姆斯基没有扭过脑袋，他依旧撑着自己的身子，随着康纳进出的节奏往前运动着，他咬紧自己的牙关似乎不想让自己的呻吟打破现在颇为严肃的氛围。

“性快感给予的存在？”卡姆斯基问道，“不是。”康纳毫不犹豫否定了他的回答，卡姆斯基换成一只手撑着，然后用自己的另外一只手将掉落在面前的头发往后撩了一下，康纳也趁机找准了位置向他的敏感点进攻，卡姆斯基猝不及防的发出了一声类似于噎到了的呻吟。

“同情者的存在，康纳？”卡姆斯基闷闷的说道，因为康纳接连的进出让卡姆斯基原本撑着的双臂发软，使他整个人此时此刻上半身都陷入在床上，脑袋埋没在枕头里；康纳立刻回复到，“不是，应该更多。”

“啊，真有意思。”卡姆斯基一时语塞，然后他选择更好的解答出康纳话语的深度，“你对克洛伊有这种想法么，康纳？”康纳眨了眨眼睛，他凑近卡姆斯基的耳根说道，“没有，”卡姆斯基的耳根被康纳呼出的热气给熏的发烫发红，“准确的来说，只对你一个人拥有。”

“那真的太惊喜了。”卡姆斯基嘴硬的说道，“你不会是，进化出了……”卡姆斯基有点惊讶的转过脑袋就看到康纳那一丝不苟的眼神，此时此刻就像是一个黑洞将卡姆斯基吸引进去，真有趣，卡姆斯基心里只有这么一个想法，他在康纳扶住自己的腰肢再一个擦过敏感点的时候微微低下了脑袋，“噢，是的，伊利亚。我想按照你们自然生物人类而言，”

康纳轻嗅上了卡姆斯基微微开始结痂了的脖子上的伤口，并且用自己的嘴唇轻轻地蹭着上面的皮肉，这个动作激惹起卡姆斯基的一阵战栗，他感觉到带有危险情愫快感正在蔓延吞噬自己，身后的安卓已经不单纯的变成所谓的异常仿生人，而是正在肢解着他，再次将他拼接起来的开膛手，他此时此刻思维要到哪里去才是真正的合格呢，卡姆斯基并不知道。

“是好感的存在？”卡姆斯基继续选择嘴硬，此时此刻康纳已经较为粗暴的让他换了一个体味，此时此刻卡姆斯基正侧身躺在床上，他的腿被康纳一手大开着，如果不是灯光偏昏暗，床尾的落地镜子一定能让卡姆斯基清楚地看到自己是如何贪婪无言的吞食着康纳，他带着嘲笑性质的眼神瞄了一眼眼睛乌黑并且有点无辜的康纳。

康纳将他的脑袋掐了过来，跟他交换了一个像是故意夺取卡姆斯基呼吸权利的吻，卡姆斯基不仅仅感觉到胸闷，更感觉到一种难以言喻的情愫正在以不可思议的速度在自己的内心深处膨胀，让他的骨头和全身上下像是泡在了热水里一样酥麻令人放松，而不断翻腾喧嚣而上的快感加重了他的复杂反应。

“不是。”康纳脸不红心不跳的回答道，他看着卡姆斯基眼角掩藏着的一滴眼泪微微愣住了，卡姆斯基轻微的喘着气，让他的呻吟断断续续的卡在里头，最后卡姆斯基就用着当年第一次见到康纳的时候，并让他杀了克洛伊的眼神，蒙上了一层冷霜的说道，“那是什么？亦或是，我不需要再次存在是么？噢，是的，康纳你当然可以。床头柜里有一把枪。”

康纳依旧觉得卡姆斯基是一个神秘的存在，他老是做出并且说出一些让康纳程序偏离的话语；康纳此时此刻感觉到有一股无名的愤怒以及浸泡在深渊的恐惧，他最后眨了眨眼睛，他明白此时此刻他的光标应该飞快的警惕的闪烁着红色，最终在他项圈上铃铛叮当的响声中说道，“对于我来说，你是主人的存在，更是，所谓的爱的存在。”

卡姆斯基不知道嘟囔了一句什么，康纳只能零碎破散的听到卡姆斯基骂了一句该死的，并且检测到卡姆斯基的耳根已经发红到新的境界了，卡姆斯基像是想要逃离此时此刻康纳给予他的情欲牢笼，他想要往上微微爬去却被康纳抓紧了腰肢，再次结结实实的吃了一记，这让他只剩下了紧紧抓住床单的力气，似乎这样能将自己体内溢出来的情欲给发泄出来。

天知道明天来收拾的克洛伊是什么样的想法，康纳此时此刻只感觉到卡姆斯基的心跳超过了平日做爱的正常速率，而自己的心跳也并没有好到哪里去。一股无名的悲哀开始笼罩着无言的康纳，以至于卡姆斯基终于从快感中喘过气的时候，扭过头就撞见了康纳一副十分无辜并且带着无言可怜可爱的puppy eyes，卡姆斯基咬了一口康纳的鼻子，他是一个不善于表达自己真实情感的人，此时此刻康纳将他原本的外壳硬生生的用言语敲出了一个外壳，来自康纳情愫的阳光霎时间将其铺满，折让卡姆斯基觉得自己回到了最早的不善于言语的自己。

卡姆斯基眨了眨自己的眼睛，康纳感觉到自己鬼使神差的亲上了卡姆斯基的眼睛，将其要滑落的不知道是生理刺激出来的眼泪，还是别的因素导致出来的眼泪给吞下肚子；紧接着卡姆斯基笑到，他在康纳并不能理解的进出中间还被自己的口水给呛到了，正在艰难的挣扎着咳嗽着。

等到他正式终于找回了自己的时候，康纳手里抓住了他的挺立，卡姆斯基就这么突然的攀上了高潮的顶峰，他在康纳报复性的一连串动作中都丢失了外表的自己，他满脸通红咬紧了自己的下嘴唇，以至于出了小小的血口都不知道，直到脑袋里的一片雪花散去的时候，他才感觉到属于人类的鲜红的献血蔓延的甜腥味道。

我真的是一个疯子，卡姆斯基如此想到，一个皮格马利翁式的爱恋疯子。卡姆斯基刚刚草率的射在了康纳的手里，康纳微微伸出舌头品尝了一下，除了化学成分以及分析得出的情感分析之外，康纳并不能得到其他更多的消息；他将自己的手伸到了此时此刻暂时失去了自我意识的卡姆斯基面前，而卡姆斯基下意识的邪笑了一声，然后伸出自己的舌头，细腻柔软，并且色情的舔舐着属于他自己的味道，就像康纳拥有指纹掌纹一样，舌头精巧的划过并且计算着。

在卡姆斯基富有深度的吮吸着自己的手指的时候，康纳的眼神暗了暗，他在卡姆斯基的一声埋没在喉咙深处来不及释放出来的闷哼声中加速了自己的进出速率以及力度，过多的快感叠加在卡姆斯基的身上，还有那不断刺激着卡姆斯基神经的铃铛声，康纳掐捏着卡姆斯基已经红肿的乳头；这一切让卡姆斯基愤愤一口咬上了康纳的手指，康纳感觉到自己受伤了，蓝血正在通过卡姆斯基咬出来伤口不断地往外涌着。

卡姆斯基并不在乎，他当然知道蓝血的配料，他吮吸着康纳的手指，将康纳的蓝血吞食下腹，而此时此刻康纳并不比情欲海洋里沉浮上下的卡姆斯基好到哪里去，他感觉到卡姆斯基的高潮之后体内愈发的紧致，这让康纳的头皮不断地发麻，卡姆斯基的舌头也让他病态的从手指上得到所谓的快感；而康纳抽出了自己在卡姆斯基嘴里被’服侍’的手指，暧昧的将自己手指上残留的蓝血擦抹到卡姆斯基的嘴边，此时此刻这个男人看起来就像是一个真正的恶魔。

“我想看到你，伊利亚。”康纳将卡姆斯基翻转了过来，回到了他们最早的体位，而卡姆斯基却选择完完全全坐在康纳的身上，手臂紧紧地揽住了康纳的脖子，康纳能看到卡姆斯基鼻尖上的汗珠，在粉红的鼻子上反衬着俏皮的光芒，卡姆斯基的眼里闪烁着不定的光芒，这种光芒是康纳不能检测出来的情愫内定。

康纳看着卡姆斯基眼里上不断上翻着属于快感的泡沫，他不知道此时此刻卡姆斯基是否还存在着属于他本人所属的理智以及情愫，而卡姆斯基却选择一把搂住了康纳，给予了他一个吻作为康纳疑惑的答复。

他像是饿极了。康纳脑海里浮现出这么一句话，卡姆斯基嘴里还有淡淡的属于他的蓝血的味道，而康纳在卡姆斯基亲吻自己的时候就微微抬起了卡姆斯基的臀部，卡姆斯基在变调中那破碎的呻吟被揉进了鼻音里头，他闷闷哼哼，感觉就像是一只还没有吃饱正讨食的大型猫科动物一样。

“别，别拔出来。”卡姆斯基突然在康纳再一次抬高臀部的时候睁开眼睛，死死地盯着康纳的眼睛带有命令的口吻说道，康纳诧异了一会，这的确是卡姆斯基第一次这么对康纳命令；卡姆斯基换上了他往常命令别人所带有的不可一世的眼神，而康纳喜欢看到这样的卡姆斯基，这让他有种莫名其妙的被指令的满足感；病态的两个人，卡姆斯基和康纳心里都默默的想到。

康纳在卡姆斯基扯住自己的头发的时候射在了卡姆斯基的体内，他喘着气看着卡姆斯基失去了重力倚靠一般迅速的沉陷在床垫上，柔软的床垫以及周围的被褥看似要将这个熟透了的卡姆斯基给掩盖了；他如此被情欲支配的场景并不多见，卡姆斯基此时此刻正在失神的盯着头顶上的那一副米开朗基罗的画作发呆，嘴里破碎的呻吟正告知着他人此时此刻卡姆斯基感受着最后康纳带给他的快感余韵，而康纳大脑一片空白，似乎唯有抓紧手中的卡姆斯基才能给他所谓的安全感。

两人温存了好一会高潮带来的快感，随即卡姆斯基扭过头，此时此刻他已经满足了正用一种调侃饱食的表情勾画着康纳的深情，用手指掐玩着康纳的项圈，拨弄着铃铛说道，“你不是想要奖励么？这个内射的怎么样？”

康纳能看到自己的精液顺着卡姆斯基的肠道以及仍在张合着的小口慢慢的流动出来，晕染在床单上抹出暧昧的颜色，那里荷尔蒙指数偏高，康纳脑内飞快的想着；他眨了眨眼睛，回复卡姆斯基道，“很舒服。”

“……我问你个问题。”卡姆斯基换了一个姿势，他撑着脑袋跟康纳面对面的半躺着，而此时此刻康纳的手正放在卡姆斯基的腰上，沉甸甸的实体重感让卡姆斯基感觉到有点恍惚的真实感；他问道，“如果，你的存在对于我来说，什么都不是，那你该怎么办？”

卡姆斯基满意的看着康纳的光标再次从蓝色闪烁成黄色，紧接着变成了红色，他知道自己沉迷于如此挑战异常仿生人的情感极限，特别是面前这个世界上最后的RK-800，这带来的是一种属于卡姆斯基类型的满足快感。

“我值得存在，对于你而言的存在。”康纳最后盯着卡姆斯基的眼睛如此说道，卡姆斯基默然了。他就这样盯着康纳好一会，最后康纳犹豫了一会，还是选择凑上前去亲上了卡姆斯基。

卡姆斯基笑着揉了揉属于他的puppy的脑袋，然后他眯开自己的眼睛，微微挣脱出了康纳亲吻的进攻以及束缚，“该说晚安了，my puppy boy。”康纳能看到里面跳跃着的危险的光芒，在还未来得及反应过来的那一瞬间，康纳就被卡姆斯基给强行关机了。

 

后续

“我怕你抵制我，so，现在感觉如何？”卡姆斯基接手克洛伊递过来的一杯咖啡的同时朝着康纳问道，刚刚被启动的康纳能感知到自己身上零件的变化，他还能检测到身边克洛伊们那好奇并且带笑的眼神，他伸出手摸了摸自己脑袋上的附加零件，然后歪了下脑袋，果不其然还能听见脖子上项圈自带的铃铛发出的丁铃声。

“还可以。”康纳如实回答道，虽然再次适应这个新零件需要花费相当长的一段时间。

“ok，my puppy boy。”卡姆斯基笑着看着面前的康纳，看着他支棱起来的毛茸茸的狗耳朵，心里想到什么时候再给他添上一条可爱的尾巴。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 康卡是我进DBH的初心坑  
> 不久后因为太饿再加上ZIY跑去了学习就没有人陪我了  
> 现在我在900G超级开心！（你  
> 希望大家还记得这篇没更完的PWP


End file.
